


Combing Through Life: 50 Sentences

by JSheets716



Series: 50 Sentences Series [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Sex, Shippery, Suicide, W2H - Freeform, sockathan - Freeform, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSheets716/pseuds/JSheets716
Summary: Hoodies. Sandwiches. Guitars. And Socks. These are just some of the things that are of importance to you. You are Jonathan Combs, a teenager disillusioned with humanity. And these fifty sentences encapsulate who you are, a year in your life, the year you met a very friendly demon who changed your life.





	Combing Through Life: 50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snapshots of Us: 50 Sentences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682824) by [BaconWaffle16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/pseuds/BaconWaffle16). 



> This fanfiction was inspired after reading BaconWaffle16's Steven Universe fanfiction, "Snapshots of Us: 50 Sentences". It's an absolutely amazing piece of work, and naturally once I read it, I had to try out my own take on it, using my favorite fandom, Welcome to Hell. Definitely check out BaconWaffle16's work. It's great.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to BaconWaffle16, who not only introduced me to the archive, but is an amazing friend.
> 
> Warning: This fic has some abuse/suicide mention. And also sex/smut.

  1. **Memory**



You don't recall what was yelled between them, but you do remember your father storming off in a huff, slamming the door behind him, and your mother retreating to the liquor cabinet as she fought back tears.

 

  1. **Truck**



When the truck left, with your father in the passenger seat, your mother shouted “Good riddance!” before pouring herself a bottle of Scotch.

 

  1. **Guitar**



You had asked for the instrument for months and months and months, so when you woke up on Christmas morning to find a vaguely guitar-shaped present wrapped in festive paper, you were ecstatic.

 

  1. **Smack**



The sharp stinging lingers even hours afterward, and your right cheek is bright red and it would be the last time you ask your mom about your father.

 

  1. **Shaving**



You study your handiwork in the mirror, and you aren't pleased by the results, even as the blood finally dries on the dabs of tissue paper and you put down the razor; it's hard not to miss your dad, even though you think you made a passable first attempt.

 

  1. **Sock**



“What do you want?” You ask the odd, clearly inhuman teen that had followed you all day, “I'm a demon… and I'm here to haunt you? No wait- that was terrible. Okay, I-” but you don't hear the rest, slamming the door behind you.

 

  1. **Music**



The headphones are turned to their maximum volume, tuning out the rest of the world, because music has always been a bit of a solace, but lately you've been relying on it more and more.

 

  1. **Hair**



You try so hard to stifle it, but you can't help the laugh that vibrates loudly through the air as you gaze at the messy poof of auburn that is Sock’s hair, much to his annoying.

 

  1. **Cafeteria**



It's hard for you not to hate the stupid cafeteria, with all the nameless faces of kids you do your best to ignore, except for the cool girl with the purple hair, whose eyes you don't dare to meet as she passes you by.

 

  1. **Pep Rally**



“What's the point of these things?” Sock asks as you sit high up in the bleachers, watching the football players take the field, and you shrug in answer, glad you just have an excuse to avoid going home.

 

  1. **Date**



“This was a fun date” Sock says with a grin as he walks you to the door, if only to watch you get flustered and your cheeks turn hot, which they do.

 

  1. **Lessons**



“Jonathan!” A teacher scolds, and you're on the floor, having tipped over your desk in surprise when Sock decided to appear, and you can only glare up at the demon, who floats above you with a grin.

 

  1. **Hangman**



You put the pencil away before Sock can challenge you to another game, because you can only lose so many times.

 

  1. **Strings**



You're absentmindedly plucking at the strings with thick, calloused hands, and you're so distracted with the tune, you don't notice Sock staring at you until the song is done, after which he turns red and disappears.

 

  1. **Detention**



A curse that's cut short lingers on your breath as you glower at Sock for getting you stuck in detention for the third time that week.

 

  1. **Sharing**



“This is SO GOOD” Sock shouts as he dances in place, your signature purple headphones wrapped around his ears that sway as he shouts: “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THEM SOONER?” even though you're pretty certain you did.

 

  1. **Halloween**



It's hard to tell whether you're insulted or surprised when Sock shows up dressed like you for Halloween; he even dyed his hair.

 

  1. **Bruise**



Your lay in bed, nursing the black eye that was granted to you from your mom after she saw your report card, telling yourself you deserve it, even though Sock disagrees.

 

  1. **Solid**



The first time he takes his hand in yours is during a scary scene in the latest Crocogator flick, and you find your face turning pink as he looks you in the eye and explains: “I can touch you now, hot stuff, I've been practicing.”

 

  1. **Dad**



“You should call him.” Sock advises, “...because he's still here, and you should take advantage of that fact”, and you grumble in agreement, but you know you're not gonna call, even though Sock would give anything to talk to his.

 

  1. **Hoodie**



You wear it because it's familiar, because whether it be ten degrees or a hundred, you only feel like yourself in it.

 

  1. **Present**



“Dude, how the Hell did you even get this?!” you ask in utter disbelief, eyeing the Valhalla Soundbox ticket that the demon has slipped into your hand, and Sock merely replies: “Merry Christmas!”

 

  1. **Mosh**



Tossed back and forth like one of Zack Melto’s footballs, you jump up and down and thrash with the crowd, grinning ear to ear, it's the happiest you've been in months, and you spend half the night shooting thankful glances at Sock, who dances next to you, unseen and unheard by all except you.

 

  1. **Red**



There's a moment, and you're not sure when, that disaffection fades and suddenly you find yourself blushing every time Sock pretends to flirt with you, and your heart skips a beat every time he calls you “Hot Stuff”

 

  1. **Comfort**



_“Going to the graveyard is a bad idea”,_ you think, but you're only certain of it when Sock breaks down into tears and you hold him close, letting him sob into your shoulder as you rub his back and you try to offer what little comfort you can.

 

  1. **Shower**



“Maybe I ought to join you” Sock offers, studying your naked form in the dingy school showers one day after gym class, and you cover yourself, though part of you likes the way he's looking at you, the way his eyes linger longingly on your body.

 

  1. **Glance**



He's been borrowing your headphones again, dancing to the beat and singing along to the words he's heard you singing a thousand times, and you're wholly enraptured, studying his thin frame and the curves of his hips and he lean chest, and as his skirt sways to and fro, you realize you've never felt this way about a dude before, but that's okay.

 

  1. **Kick**



Your sides ache, but you just laid there and took the swift kicks that mom had to give, because she had to let out her frustrations, and because she had too much to drink, and because you failed another marking period and might not pass

 

  1. **Crush**



Alcohol loosens your tongue far more than you would have liked, and as you pass Sock the bottle from the cabinet, the game of Truth or Dare continues, and you confess thoughts that filled your brain for months: “I think I have a crush on you.”

 

  1. **Kiss**



“Close your eyes. I want to try something” Sock says, and you comply, somewhat nervously, and suddenly his lips touch yours and fireworks go off in your brain, and when it's over you find yourself asking, half in a daze: “Can we do that again?”

 

  1. **Touch**



Affection is something Sock craves, especially now that kissing is on the table, and you're relieved no one’s caught you hugging or kissing thin air.

 

  1. **Question**



“So do you wanna go, or whatever?” Lil asks, her eyes looking dead at you, trying not to appear too interested, but you have to decline the offer, because you've already snagged a date for the dance.

 

  1. **Bite**



Sock’s arms wrap around your naked body, and then there’s a gentle nibble on your neck, and a groan gets caught in your throat as you open your eyes, to pull off the demon before things continue, because he doesn't make showering easy anymore.

 

  1. **Sandwich**



Running to get ready in the morning, you scowl as you realize mom forgot to buy bread, and you throw on your shoes to meet Sock, deciding to go without for the day.

 

  1. **Job**



“You know,” Sock says, after a particularly intense makeout session, during which you are both left breathless, “We’d be able to do this a lot more if you killed yourself.” And you just laugh, and remind him how bad he is at his job.

 

  1. **Dance**



The two of you spend your night by the punch bowl, and though Sock begs you to dance, you decline, even though he takes your breath away in the red skirt he's picked out for the evening; it isn't until later, in the safety and privacy of your bedroom, that you hold your boyfriend close and slow dance with him.

 

  1. **Shopping**



_“Can demons even get STDs?”_ You wonder to yourself as you survey the “Family Planning” section of the pharmacy, before you grab a box of condoms you hope are your size and head onto the line, where you avoid the glance of Zack Melto, who sees your purchase and gives you a thumbs up.

 

  1. **Mouth**



_“_ ”Fuuuuuuuuck,” you moan as Sock takes you all the way to the root, and you have to do your best to hold back, grabbing tufts of the demon’s hair as you buck your hips wildly and you barely get out a warning as you fire.

 

  1. **Name**



“J-J-Jon” Sock moans, and while you never particularly liked being named after your dad, whenever Sock says, or even better, moans it, you can't hear enough of it, and you do your best to force him to replicate the sound, your hand moving back and forth rapidly, “Jonathan.. Jon, I’m…”

 

  1. **Consent**



The two of you have done everything but this, so as Sock opens the box of condoms, momentarily struggling with the wrapper (to your amusement) before slipping one on you, you take a moment to study Sock’s emerald eyes before you ask: “Are you sure? Cause I really want to, but if you're not….” but Sock silences you with a kiss, before he answers: “Yes”

 

  1. **Sex**



_“_ You okay?” You ask Sock, taking time to allow him to adjust, and when he croaks out a “Yes”, you start moving, slowly at first, savoring the sensation, and you listen to Sock’s words and his body, trying to make it as enjoyable as possible; it isn't long, however, before you're fucking him as hard and fast as as you can, and he's writhing under you, and soon, it's over.

 

  1. **Afterglow**



His head is against your chest, and you're both still panting and flush, and he's listening to your heartbeat as he whispers: “I love you, Jonathan”, and the words form on your mouth, but you find you're not able to say them.

 

  1. **Hooky**



You're already failing, so you don't see the point in going to school today, and instead you and Sock decide to spend the day in bed together, making jokes, watching movies, and fucking like rabbits.

 

  1. **Conversation**



**“** That’s really not necessary,” you hear Sock say to nobody in the kitchen, and you can't recall the last time you caught him talking to himself “I'll do it” he adds, “I just need more time,”

 

  1. **Absence**



“I'll be back soon,” Sock promises at the bus stop before sinking into the ground, and you suppose it's good he’ll be gone during finals week, but you already miss him.

 

  1. **Finals**



You leave more questions blank than you should, but you honestly don't know the answers thanks to Sock’s distractions.

 

  1. **Broken**



It hurts to move the arm, and you're not sure if it's broken or not, but you can't go to the hospital or tell anyone, lest your mom get in trouble; so thank God you'll have summer school so you won't have to see her.

 

  1. **Reassigned**



The second Sock says the word, your heart stops beating, and you feel as if you could die. “So that's it?” you say, your voice choking up as you continue “I'm never gonna see you again?”

 

  1. **Goodbye**



It began at the bus stop, and so it ends, and you cling tightly to Sock, uncaring how it might look to strangers, and he's crying and you're trying to hold it back and you keep it together until he's gone.

 

  1. **Razor**



You don't make through the week before you rifle through the medicine cabinet and bring the razor to your wrists, cutting as deep as you can, reddening your sleeves as you think of why you're doing this: because your father wasn't around, you failed school, to get away from your mother, and most of all, because you love him too.


End file.
